This Love Story
by ellie111lee
Summary: Hades and Persephone love singing. They fall in love with each other but Persephone's mom and friends dissaprove of Hades. Everything goes wrong. How will Persephone make it up to Hades? What will Hades do? I'm sorry I didn't meet a few people's expectations &that the plot of the story isn't mine. It was my first fanfic. FiRSt. Thank you so much for your 'constructive' criticism.
1. They Meet

Disclaimer:I do not own Goddessgirl series.

Persephone's pov:

I waved at Athena and Aphrodite, my two best friends. I watched them wistfully as they descended onto Mount Olympus. Between my 3 bffs, Athena Aphrodite and Artemis, I was the only one who lived at home. I wish Mom wouldn't be so…so…_paranoid_! I looked at the beautiful sight and saw a stream so I went there to wash off my makeup. Doesn't Aphrodite know that inner beauty comes from the inside? But then I chided myself for thinking like that. After all, she still is my bff!

Hades pov:

I sat on my black stallion as I watched a beautiful red headed goddessgirl washed off her makeup in the stream near my cemetry. When she finished, she still looked beautiful. I wonder if I could ever have a chance with her. Probably not! Then she flew up into the sky but some off her things fell down into my cemetery. I quickly rode my horse there to help her with her stuff but she had already picked it up and she was not really beautiful when you got closer…she was _breathe taking_!

I saw her pick up some lilies and at once they became beautiful again filled with coulor life. Just like her.

Persephone's pov:

I saw some lilies scattered to the ground and picked them once, the wilting flower bloomed and the stalk straightened and became greener. I whispered, 'It's so beautiful.'

'So are you.' A voice complimented me. I spun around and saw a cute godboy on a black stallion. I blushed at what he said.

'Hey,you're Persephone,right? I've seen you around school.' he said.I was surprised he knew my name. He looked older than me, maybe 14. I recalled seeing him skulking in the hallways. Some bullies had teased had been the leader. I asked,'What's your name?' He raised an eyebrow, as if he was surprised-and a little insulted that I didn't know.

'I mean…sorry…um…'I tried to apologize. He chuckled and replied to my question, 'I'm Hades.' I stared with my mouth open and then started to stutter what I thought of him.'B-b-b-b-b-but you're too…too…'

Hades pov:

'B-b-b-b-but you're too…too…' I heard her say. I questioned, 'Too what?'

'Too _beautiful_.' I heard her answer softly.I blushed a deep red. There was an awkward moment. 5 seconds…10 seconds…20 seconds…I noticed she was staring at me. I decided to break the silence. I questioned her,'Doesn't it creep you out to be here?' She tossed her gorgeous red hair which flowed down her back to her waist.

She replied, 'Not really. I find it peaceful here.' I was pleased by her was different from other girls, goddess or mortal. I agreed with her, 'Yes, it is. When I need a break from stuff, I come here.' Persephone replied, 'I can relate. It's good to be away from people for a while and think about stuff.'I nodded my head then I mumbled.'You really are special,Persephone.' I realised I was falling in…in…_love._

Persephone's pov:

I started to say thank you but was cut off by a familiar voice.

'Peserphone! What are you doing? Do you know how late it is,young lady? 'It was my mom! Why, why, why? Why must Mom always do this to me? I saw Hades stiffen as Demeter,you know,my _mother_ swooped down and landed her got out and told Hades, 'Stay away from my daughter!' Hades looked upset but then his face hardened and he turned away to mount his face was well…a poker face. He mumbled, 'See you at school,Peserphone.' He then rode away.

'Mom!'I grumbled. She said, 'If you don't like me hunting you down,you should tell me where you are and what you're doing.'I started to think about Hades,about his striking eyes,his deep laugh and how he understood me. I was falling in _love…_

That night in my bedroom, I thought about Hades. How I couldn't have him. I sang a song.

'_When the rain_  
><em>Is blowing in your face<em>  
><em>And the whole world<em>  
><em>Is on your case<em>  
><em>I could offer you<em>  
><em>A warm embrace<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

_When the evening shadows_  
><em>And the stars appear<em>  
><em>And-'<em>

'Persephone! You have school tomorrow! Go to sleep!'

I reluctantly obeyed my mom and had some dreams about cliche...


	2. The Little Fight

Disclaimer : I do not own Goddessgirl series.

Persephone pov:

I daydreamed about Hades in Mr Cyclops' Hero-ology class. Suddenly, Mr Cyclops called her name. 'Persephone? Could you answer my question?'

'Could you repeat that?' I asked. The teacher rolled the eye on his forehead. 'Do you know where they went?' He was talking about heroes of course. He must have asked where the went after they died. I replied hesitantly, 'Um…Heaven?' The class thundered with laughter. Mr Cyclops said, 'Well they do have _soles_' he sighed. The class had he chosen me? Why,why,why? Then Pheme, the goddessgirl of rumour told the class, 'I heard some boys went to River Styx to go rafting on it last night.' Everybody chuckled.

Mr Cyclops sighed, 'Thank you,Pheme. I'll make a deal! Anyone who finds my slippers will be able to skip the next two homework assignments!' The class buzzed with excitement. I wouldn't mind skipping the assignments! And going to look for the sandals would give me a reason to return to Earth and see Hades again!

Hades pov:

I was sitting down near River Styx when I saw Persephone. Hastily, I mounted my stallion and we went underground. Crack! The ground opened up behind Persephone. She spun around and blushed when she saw me. Did she like me? I put the thought out of my head. She wasn't really having a crush on me, was she? Was she? Reluctantly, I tore my eyes away from her beautiful green eyes and looked around. I saw a little more than a dozen godboys and goddessgirlsstanding around. I dismounted from my horse and walked over to Persephone.

'What's going on?' I inquired. She told me about the missing sandals and Mr Cyclops's reward. I smirked. 'Those things come in pairs,right?' She queried, 'Have you seen the other one?' I showed her where the sandal was. It was in the river a few metres from here. Persephone used a spell to get it out.

'_O mighty gods above, help me get the um…sandal that Mr Cyclops somehow loves._' she chanted, almost said proudly, 'I just made it up.' I smiled as I heard her angelic voice.

'You are special.' I said.

Persephone's pov:

Surprised by his compliment,I said 'You really think so?' He looked deep into my eyes and said sincerely, 'Really.' A feeling of warmness fluttered inside me. on impulse,I kissed his cheek. When I pulled back,he was in shock. I giggled and waved my hand in front of his didn't work.I snapped my didn't I had an had always told me I was the world's best pincher. I squeezed his suddenly jerked.

'Ow!What was that for?' I said, 'You were in shock.' There was a moment of awkwardness. I glanced up at him just as he looked eyes met. Then we stared at each,Moving closer and closer…was he going to kiss me? I hoped so. I closed my eyes.

'Hades,get away from her!'a familiar voice was Artemis.I groaned. I was that close to reaching the goal of my dreams!Ugh!

Hades pov:

I heard someone shout,'Hades,get away from her!'I sighed at the same time Persephone groaned.I saw Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis ,Persephone's best friends(I dont think godboys use the initials bff)were standing near warned me,'Step back or Artemis will put an arrow through you!'

Persephone stepped in front of me.'I hardly think that would be needed. Artemis, kindly put that dangerous weapon down.I don't want you to hurt my...my...'She breathed in.'my _crush.'_She smiled at me and there were suprised gasps from Athena and Artemis.

Aphrodite shrieked,'Persephone!Are you out of your mind?Gomsalmighty!'Everybody turned to look at this point,I decided to say something,'Um...I think it would be best for you to go with your friends,Peserphone.I'll see you later.' Her friends grabbed her hand and led her away. I sighed. I really wanted to have a chance with her._Because I loved her._

Persephone's pov:

'You guys!Why did you do that?'I demanded. I was furious with them! Athena sighed.'Hades is trouble with a capital wouldn't want to mess with him.'My expression changed from anger to confusion.

'He's from the underworld,Persephone.'Aphrodite pleaded,'Just stay away from him,please?Take our advice.'I opened my mouth to defend him, but then shut it. I didnt want to destroy my friendship fighting over a godboy. But they didn't talk to him or know how it felt to actually be in love... even when I stood up for him when Artemis was aiming her arrow at him,he still brushed me away by saying,'I think it would be best for you to go with your friends,Peserphone.'I mean,what kind of guy almost kisses you then treats you like a pile of dirt?

What if my friends were right?What if Hades didn't return my feelings that I had for him?_But even with those thoughts,I still felt that I loved him._

That night,I sang in my room.

_'And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to_  
><em>without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to <em>  
><em>And now the night is-'<em>

I was cut off by my told me to go to sleep soon and stop singing.I reluctantly obeyed.


	3. Finally Kiss

Disclaimer:I do not own Goddesgirls series.

Persephone's pov:

When I got back to school,I followed my friends' advice. I tried to avoid Hades in the morning when I was arriving and in the hallways between classes. I always had to be catious and avoid him. It seemed like he was trying to make an effort to talk to me! My heart fluttered at every thought of him. I tried to push the feeling aside but love is not that easy to hide. _If_ it was love,anyway.

I sat down at my table for lunch with my friends. I smiled cheerfully at them. 'How is everyone today?' They replied to my question with 'fine' or 'ok' or a smile and all failed to notice the false note in my voice. They were lucky I had still decided to sit with them for lunch.I should have followed my heart,and my heart only.I should have talked to Hades. I should have ignored them when I came in. How dare they? With no sorry or even a discussion about Hades! How could they?

I made up my mind. I was going to see Hades. I would search for him. I quickly finished my food but before I left the table.

'Persephone, do you want to go to the mall?' Aphrodite asked. Anger burned through me. I said curtly,'No!' And then I stormed off, leaving my friends with expressions of confusion and shock.

Hades's pov:

I sat in the courtyard eating some pomegranates that I had packed from heard a familiar and lovely voice singing.

'_You can't know, oh no, You can't know  
>How much I think about you, no<br>It's making my head spin  
>Looking at you<br>And you are looking at me  
>And we both know what we want<br>Hmm, so close to giving in_

_Feel so nic-'_

She broke off when I joined spun around, her eyes wide. After I sang a few lines, she started singing the song again. As it was ending, I moved closer and closer while we sung. I leaned in right before the last line, an expression of realization came over her face.

But then she smiled and closed her eyes. I kissed her. The kiss was full of was love. There was only one, ok , two things left to do her mom and her friends somehow that I wasn't so bad and ask Persephone to the dance coming up. What a cliche.

Persephone's pov:

I couldn't believe it! My crush, Hades was _kissing_ me! I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss.

We were immortal, so that meant we wouldn't die of lack of air. We could last forever like this.

'I just wanted you to know,you are the first goddessgirl who made an effort to talk to me and even kiss me...

_How many times do I fly through your headspace _

_Now we're speeding away from a safe place_

_Yeah, your skin, your touch, your kiss_

_The rush, too much, and here it comes_

_When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life _

_I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing with lightning_

_We touch like, like it's our first time_

_Oh, oh I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing with lightning now, oh oh'_

He finished singing. I kissed him again, then we parted, I had an idea; A tickle fight. I had a playful gleam in my eyes. I let go of my grip of Hades and started tickling him!

'Wait,wait,wait!Persephone!'He grabbed my hands and stopped me, and I was scared. I pleaded, 'Mercy! Mercy! Don't tickle me!' He thought about it. 'Hmmm…what will I get in return?' I kissed him. I felt his smile against my lips. Just then, the bell rung. We reluctantly parted.

'Next time I won't make a deal with you.' He warned me. I smirked, 'You sure?' He nodded his head firmly. I challenged him, 'Then I'll have to win…this race!' I ran like the wind to Mount Olympus.

He shouted,'Hey! Not fair! You got a head start!'

Aphrodite's pov:

We saw how sudden Persephone had left and we all suspected that she went to find Hades. We followed her after several minutes and found her kissing Hades!Athena and Artemis wanted to stop them but I whispered, 'Can we just watch this first?' They nodded their heads and we crouched behind a bush.

Anyway, we watched as Hades sang a song to her and how they made such a cute couple when they had a tickle fight. Suddeny, the bell rang. They ran to Mount Olympus but we stayed. Athena told us, 'I saw that Hades was being sincere as I read a book on body language.' I was so happy for her!Perhaps she found the One for her?


	4. Hades asking Persephone

Disclaimer:I do not own Goddessgirl series.

Athena's pov:

We all waited for Persephone to arrive at the door. 10 minutes...20 minutes...30 minutes...

When she finally arrived, Aphrodite and I asked her some questions. Aphrodite said, 'Why, hello, Persephone.'

'So where's your _boyfriend_-'Artemis gagged as I said that word, 'Hades? She gasped. 'I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. 'She tried to go into the school but we guarded the entrance. Aphrodite laughed out loud.

'We're just teasing you, Persephone! Of course we know! We're your bffs!' Artemis explained. I added, 'Don't worry, we approve.' Persephone narrowed her eyes. 'Have you been spying on me?' She questioned menacingly .We were caught off guard for her reaction. We thought that she would be relieved-almost happy to hear us say that we approved.

'W-W-Well, we…um…see…we…er...'Aphrodite tried to explain. Persephone yelled. 'That's it! 'I can't take it anymore!' She turned and ran into the courtyard, bursting into tears.

Hades pov:

I waited for Persephone in the courtyard. I figured since it was the place we kissed, it was special to us. In fact, I was going to ask her to marry me! Just kidding! I was just going to ask her to the dance…and ask her to be my girlfriend. Both were equally hard. Anyway, I saw her sobbing as she ran into the courtyard. I questioned, 'What's wrong?'

'My friends spied on us and found out. They told they approved but I still don't want to have friends that spy on me!' She breathed in and tried to calm down.

I sung her a song,

'_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<br>Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh

_You don't know you're beautiful'_

'Hades!' She blushed. 'Thank you! You make me smile everyday! You're really sweet!

_1,2 - 1 2 3 4_

_Give me more lovin than I've ever had.  
>Make it all better when I'm feelin sad.<br>Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
>Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.<br>Barely gettin mad,  
>I'm so glad I found you.<br>I love bein around you.  
>You make it easy,<br>as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
>there's only 1 thing 2 do, 3 words 4 you.<br>I love you._

She sung the last line like she was hoping for something. So I did it. I told her, 'I love you too.'

Persephone's pov:

He told me that he loved me! We smiled at each other. He leaned down and kissed me. After a several minutes, we parted. He told me, 'You should go and talk to your friends. They were just trying to take care of you, you know?' I nodded her head. 'Thank you, Hades. You're special too.' I smiled. Then he asked me something I was also hoping for.

It was a request to marry me. No, just kidding! But he asked nervously, 'P-P-Persephone...on Friday, will...will you go to the...dance with me?'I smacked him in his face. 'Does that answer your question?' He was confused, 'But...but...but I thought...'

'What kind of guy kisses someone and then tells the someone that he loves her and gets the same statement back than asks if she _would _go to the dance?Of course she would!'

'Oh...'I kissed him.

'Persephone!' I heard Artemis call. It was time to apologize. I turned and said. 'I'm sorry for being angry, you guys. I should have calmed down…_but_ you should _not_ have spied on me.'

They all said sorry and I felt a thousand pounds no,make that a million pounds lift up from my shoulders. Now it was just my mom we had to tell. But there was another thing.I also wanted to sing a song to Hades. I'm gonna find out his favourite song...and sing it to him at the dance.


	5. A little love for Aphrodite and Ares

Disclaimer: I do not own Goddessgirl series:

Hades pov:

I was in the courtyard again with Persephone at lunch. She was questioning me my for his favourite song while we were sharing an ambrosia shake.

'Love Story or Gotta Be You?'

'Gotta Be You.'

'Happy Together or Gotta Be You?

'Happy Together.'

'Happy Together or I'm Yours?'

'Happy Together.'

'Happy Together or It Will Rain?'

'It Will Rain.'

She questioned me until the bell rang and my final answer was Say Hey.

She smiled at my answer. 'That song is one of my favourites too.' When I asked why she had questioned me, she told me, 'It's a secret.'

Persephone's pov:

After school, I went back home and pleaded my mom, 'Please Mom? The principal's going to be there! And Hades is good! Even my friends say so!' My mom softened. She must have liked Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis because she said, 'Of course, darling. Just make sure you find a nice chiton.

'I'll go shopping with Aphrodite then.' I told her. She brightened up. 'That's what I've always told you to do! This boy you're going out with may not be so bad after all.'

Persephone arrived at school the next day. She asked Aphrodite, 'You want to go shopping for the dance?' Aphrodite choked on her ambrosia shake. 'Seriously? Wow! Hades really has an effect on you! We'll go after school…are you sure you're not just joking?'

Persephone rolled her eyes. 'Hey!' Aphrodite retorted, 'Chill, LovingHadesForever. Artemis sniggered at the nickname. Persephone blushed. 'But I bet I'm the first one in our clique to get her first kiss.' Aphrodite scoffed. 'Yeah right. Like all the godboys were drooling over you, not me, who is the goddess of love and beauty.'

'Who?' I asked.

'Huh?' Aphrodite was confused.

'Tell us about first kiss!' I demanded.

'Well…um…I went to the playground when I was 4 years old-' We all gaped at her, ' and I noticed that another toddler was staring at me all lovey dovey and so I tried to walk over to him but I stumbled and he caught me.' Aphrodite smiled at the memory.

Artemis gagged. 'Well, now I'm going to the toilet to puke. See ya!'She ran to the toilet but I think she was joking because she ran like she was going to pee already.

Anyway, Aphrodite continued with her story. 'And so he looked into my eyes and asked me, 'Are you okay? 'And we spent the whole day talking about stuff and what we our favourite things were and what we wanted to be when we grew up. After a few hours, I guess…well…I kissed him.'

'Aw. That's so sweet! Did you ever see him again?' I asked.

'Yeah. He's…' Her eyes suddenly searched for someone. Then her eyes landed on …'Ares. 'Athena and I gasped. 'I never thought Ares could be so sweet!' I exclaimed in surprise. He was after all, the god of war.

Hades pov:

I was sitting at a table that I never thought that I would be sitting at…the jocks table. Ares had called me over to join him and his buddies. I think it was because Ares had heard from Aphrodite that I was okay and I was dating Persephone.

'So…this thing between you and Persephone…is it real tight?' He questioned. I responded surprised, 'Yeah. You like someone?' Ares blushed. 'Yeah…Aphrodite. His eyes wandered to where my girlfriend and her best friends were sitting. I exclaimed, ' Godness! Seriously? When did this happen?'

'When I was 4.' I almost choked on my nectaroni and cheese. I had to confirm what I thought my ears heard. '4? 4? 4? How?'

'Well, I went to the playground when I was 4. I saw the most beautiful goddess that I had ever seen. I was staring at her and she tried to walk over to me but she stumbled and I caught her.' Ares smiled at the memory. 'I looked into her eyes and asked her, 'Are you okay? 'And we spent the whole day talking about stuff and what our favourite things were and what we wanted to be when we grew up. After a few hours, I guess…well…she kissed me. I was so shocked. So I fell for her and found she was at the same school when I came here.' He finished.

'That's a sweet love story! I'm not making fun.' I told him. 'When are you gonna ask her out? Tomorrow's the dance, you know?'

He sighed. 'Yeah, but I don't have enough courage like you do.' I laughed. 'Are you kidding me? When I asked her, I was so nervous, that I couldn't even make sense of my words! You know, she smacked me afterwards.'

He was shocked. 'What? Why?' I explained, 'Well, she said, 'What kind of guy kisses someone and then tells the someone that he loves her and gets the same statement back than asks if she _would _go to the dance? Of course she would!' She's smart like that.'

He grinned. 'I'm not going to get the same thing from Aphrodite. But first, you'll have to help me.'

My expression was that confused that he knew what I was confused about.

'I'm gonna make her do a treasure hunt. And at the end, I'll ask her.'


	6. The Treasure Hunt

Hades pov:

We quickly found Apollo and told him about our plan. He agreed to help us. Since he was the god of prophecies, we figured that he would be good in poems and riddles. We got to work.

1st clue:

_The second clue is in a special place for your best friend,_

_And her boyfriend._

_Next to a pomegranate,_

_Which no one has ate._

2nd clue:

_You'll find the 3__rd__ clue in the gym,_

_It is sort of a big hall._

_Not on the stage, on the floor,_

_A place where gods and goddesses play basketball._

3rd clue:

_The 4__th__ clue is in a place where you eat,_

_You can eat everything if you don't mind. _

_Under your table where you place your feet,_

_It is the 4__th__ clue you will find._

4th clue:

_Go back to the place where you started,_

_And you'll find a question there._

_Opposite the location of your bed._

_In a coat that you frequently wear._

The question:

Aphrodite, will you go to the dance with me? Search for me in the courtyard. Love, Ares.

After we finished, I found Persephone and led her to the courtyard to tell her about the plan and to give her the 1st clue.

'Really? Well, I just found out that Aphrodite likes Ares too! But I won't spoil the treasure hunt. I'll do it.' Then she kissed me. 'I'll see you later. Bye! She ran to Aphrodite's bedroom to give her the 1st clue.

I waved goodbye when she looked back.

Persephone's pov:

I can't believe it! I've only been together with Hades for a few days, and now it seems normal to kiss him! Anyway, I think the treasure hunt is a great plan! I'll just put the 1st clue on Aphrodite's bed. When she returns from the shower, I'll point it out to her. I put the question on Aphrodite's coat, the one she wore frequently.

I just about to doze off when Aphrodite finally returned from the shower. Did she take that long? She was dressed in a pink chiton and white ballerina shoes. She wore her GG necklace, as always.

I plopped down on her bed right next to the 1st clue. 'Hey, Aphrodite! I was just coming to ask you whether this speech for Hades was… Hey, where did I put it?' I pretended that there was one. Pu-lease! Like I would be so unprepared that I would need a speech!

I deliberately shoved the 1st clue on the floor when I was 'searching' for my speech to make Aphrodite aware of its presence.

'Hey what's this?

_The second clue is in a special place for your best friend,_

_And her boyfriend._

_Next to a pomegranate,_

_Which no one has ate._

I pretended I didn't know at peered over her shoulder curiously. 'Ooh! Someone wrote some clues for you! It's a treasure hunt!' She replied dryly,' Wow, I didn't know that. Thanks for pointing it out.'

I was too excited to make a comeback. 'Welcome! Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go to the gym!'

After we found the 4th clue, Aphrodite squealed, 'Come on! Let's go!' She was the one excited now. I was just tired and wanted to collapse already 'cause I was running all around, actually searching. Aphrodite was just going around saying, 'Nope, nothing here!', ' Come on Persephone!, ' Oh! You found it!'

I dropped down on her chair. Aphrodite swung open her closet door and began searching in all her coat pockets until she found it. She read it and sped off. I was too tired to go there. Anyway, they should have some privacy.

Aphrodite:

Oh my gods! I went there and saw Ares in the best outfit I've ever seen him in! Red shirt, black pants and a white jacket. Probably Hades helped him out. He was really nervous. I could tell. Did he really like me back? Or was it just a prank? I decided to be a little careful.

'Hey, Ares. Do you really want to go out with me?' Or not. My mouth was just saying things that I thought. He answered to my question. 'Of course! You're the smartest and nicest girl I've ever met!' He covered his mouth and blushed.

I decided to not let things get awkward. 'Do you remember the time when we were 4? I never saw you until you came to Mount Olympus.' He reassured me. 'I remember. If I had known where you were, we could've become the best of friends. And thanks.' I was confused. 'For what?'

'For kissing me. I think, Aphrodite…I've fallen for you.' He confessed. I blushed. 'Me too.' We moved closer to each other. I was known for my confidence with boys and all my love advice but even I couldn't handle this one. I just waited for him to kiss me. 5 seconds…10 seconds…15 seconds…I couldn't take this anymore.'Godness, Ares!' I kissed him. It was like the first time but more passionate. All my love was in that kiss. How long I have I waited for it? 8 years. Even though we were young, no more than 12, I knew this was how it felt like to be in love.

When we parted, I replied to his request to bring me to the dance.

'Yes'

'What?'

'Yes, I'll go to the dance with you.'

'Oh yeah! I told Hades you'd say yes.'

'Meet you at the courtyard at 7?'

'Okay. Oh, Aphrodite?'

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

I went back to my dorm, feeling like I was walking on air.


	7. The Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Goddessgirl series.

Persephone's pov:

'Do you think I look okay?' I asked my 3 bffs. They all sighed. Athena reassured me, ' You're so beautiful, that I thought that you were Aphrodite for a moment.'

'Thanks, Athena. You're the best.' I said. Artemis asked, 'What about me?'

'Ha ha ha. You all are great friends.' I rolled my eyes.

They all came over to help me get ready for the dance. Aphrodite even brought all of her makeup products. I almost fainted when I saw the huge bag she had brought here.

Anyway, after they helped me get ready, Aphrodite told us the story. But I think Artemis was bored because she looked like she was half asleep and almost snored! Aphrodite scowled, 'Artemis! It is inappropriate for goddessgirls to snore like that! Oh I forgot! Frowning can cause wrinkles.' She made her expression back to normal. We all chortled.

'What? I don't want to get wrinkles when I'm at the dance. We all sniggered. Artemis pointed something out. 'Hey, if you and Ares got together and Persephone and Hades got together, who will Athena get together with?'

We all stared at Athena, who just sighed and tried to cheer up. 'Never mind! Tonight's all about you guys!' But Aphrodite said, 'But I still have to beautify you!' No matter how much Athena insisted, Aphrodite still wanted to put make up on her.

'Fine.' She finally said. 'But if you don't want to do it, it's ok. There's only an half an hour left to the dance.'

'Who cares? We'll be fashionably late! But not too late.' Aphrodite told her.

Athena's pov:

My friends are such great friends! Even Artemis, who didn't do much. But Aphrodite and Persephone, put makeup on me. They refused to let me see until they finished. I was shocked when I saw myself 10 minutes later. Aphrodite and Persephone had put some light blush on my cheeks, a little bit of eyeliner, some pink lipstick and a gold bracelet on my hand. They did my hair in a half ponytail.

'Well, do you like it?' Persephone questioned anxiously.

'Like it? I love it! I never knew make up could make someone look so pretty!' I responded.

'Pretty? More like beautiful!' Aphrodite corrected.

Artemis was snoring away already. As soon as I said, 'Can we go to the dance now?' She sat up.

'Finally! What took you guys so long!' She complained.

'Well, let's go now.' Persephone said.

'Persephone!' Her mom shouted.

'Yes, mom? Please don't change your mind. I've already told him I'd be there.' Persephone told her mom.

'No. I just wanted to say, don't lose him.' Her mother said. Persephone smiled. 'Bye mom!'

We put on our slippers and flew to Mount Olympus.

Hades pov:

I was running late for the dance. 43 minutes and 36 seconds, to be exact. Some shades had kept me, but now I wasn't going to let Persephone wait any longer. I mounted my stallion and went to the school.

I searched for Persephone. She wasn't that hard to find. She was waiting in the courtyard, singing to herself.

'Butterflies, butterflies. We were meant to fly,  
>You and I, You and I. Colours in the sky,<br>We could rule the world someday, somehow. But we'd never be as bright as we are now

Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
>Cause some days stay gold forever.<br>The memory of being here with you,  
>Is one I'm gonna take my life through,<br>Cause some days stay gold forever'

I smiled and greeted her, 'Hey Persephone. Sorry I'm late. Do you want to go in now?'She jumped, 'Woah, Hades! You scared me. Anyway, there is 20 more minutes until…'

'Until what?' I urged her. She put a finger to her mouth. 'It's a secret. Come on, we have to go in.'

They were playing Real Wild Child. I really liked the tune. Persephone must have liked it too, 'cause she said, 'Come on! Let's dance!' before I could ask.

She danced really good, way better than any pop star that I know. When it got to the end, everyone was praising her.

'That was so good, Persephone!'

'I wish I could dance like you!'

'Where did you learn those moves?'

I grabbed her hand just as Flightless Bird was playing. We started to slow dance.

'So, you enjoying yourself so far?' I asked. She nodded. 'Thanks for bringing me here, Hades.' I said, 'Thanks for trying to get to know me.'

'Now it's time for Persephone to take over the mike.' The DJ said.

Persephone whispered, 'It's not a secret anymore.' She kissed me on the cheek. When she got to the stage, she spoke into the microphone, 'I'm going to sing a song to somebody that made my life special. He was misunderstood in this school. I just want him to know that where ever I go, I'll be back and say 'I love you.'

_This one goes out to you and yours worldwide _  
><em>I say <em>  
><em>Hey I be gone today <em>  
><em>But I be back around the way <em>  
><em>Seems like everywhere I go <em>  
><em>The more I see <em>  
><em>the less I know <em>  
><em>But I know one thing: <em>  
><em>That I love you <em>  
><em>I love you <em>  
><em>I love you <em>  
><em>I love you <em>  
><em>I've been a lot of places all around the way <em>  
><em>I've seen a lot joy and I've seen a lot of pain <em>  
><em>but I don't want to write a love song for the world, <em>  
><em>I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl <em>  
><em>Junkies on the corner always calling my name <em>  
><em>And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games <em>  
><em>When I saw you getting down well I hoped it was you <em>  
><em>And when I looked into your eyes I knew it was true <em>  
><em>I say Hey I be gone today <em>  
><em>But I be back around the way <em>  
><em>Seems like everywhere I go <em>  
><em>The more I see <em>  
><em>the less I know <em>  
><em>But I know one thing: <em>  
><em>That I love you <em>  
><em>I love you <em>  
><em>I love you <em>  
><em>I love you <em>  
><em>Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man <em>  
><em>But I know when the stars are aligned <em>  
><em>you can bump into person in the middle of the road <em>  
><em>look into their eyes and you suddenly know <em>  
><em>Rocking in the dance hall moving with you <em>  
><em>Dancing in the night in the middle of June <em>  
><em>My momma told me don't lose you <em>  
><em>'cause the best luck I had was you <em>  
><em>I said Hey I be gone today <em>  
><em>But I be back around the way <em>  
><em>Seems like everywhere I go <em>  
><em>The more I see the less I know <em>  
><em>But I know one thing: <em>  
><em>That I love you <em>  
><em>I love you <em>  
><em>I love you <em>  
><em>I love you <em>

_And I said rocking in the dance hall moving with you _  
><em>I said Hey momma hey momma close to you <em>  
><em>Rocking in the dance hall moving with you <em>  
><em>I said hey papa hey papa kick off your shoes <em>  
><em>Rocking in the dance hall moving with you <em>  
><em>I said Hey Momma close to you<em>  
><em>Rocking in the dance hall moving with you <em>  
><em>I said hey momma hey momma hey momma hey momma <em>  
><em>Hey momma hey momma hey momma hey momma<em>

_My momma told me don't lose you _  
><em>Cause the best luck I had was you <em>  
><em>And I know one thing that I love you <em>  
><em>I said I be gone today but I'll be back around the way <em>  
><em>It seems like everywhere I go <em>  
><em>The more I see the less I know <em>  
><em>But I know one thing for sure <em>  
><em>I love you <em>  
><em>I love you <em>  
><em>I love you'<em>

As she finished, everyone clapped for her. I ran to the stage and hugged her as the curtain was closing.

'I love you too.' And we kissed.


End file.
